Hang On A Sec
by Adoete
Summary: Amateur prankers decide to pull a new prank... on the masters. Bobby, Kurt, and Jubilee against Gambit and Rogue
1. You Can't Do That!

_Author's note will either be posted on profile or at the end of the chapter._

Hang On A Sec

Chapter One – You Can't Do That!

* * *

"You can't do that!" Jubilee exclaimed. "He's a professional thief. Number one, he'll catch you. Number two, if you actually manage not to get caught, he'll know you took it!"

"But, Jubes," Bobby explained, "I _want_ him to know I took them. Otherwise, what would be the point?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Can you imagine the look on Gambit's face when he realizes his playing cards are gone?"

The three students sat in a corner of the recreation room, pondering.

"Oh my gosh!" Jubilee squealed, "You're totally right!"

"Wait, wait," Bobby said with a grin, "You still haven't heard the best part: Gambit and Rogue are going on a date tomorrow night!"

"Wow," Kurt said, "This is almost too easy: Jubilee will set off come wayward fireworks to distract the adults, Bobby and I can sneak into the teacher's wing without anyone noticing. I'll 'port Bobby in, he can take the cards, leave, and no one will be the wiser!"

"That's great!" Bobby exclaimed, "Everyone in?"

"I'm in."

"In!"

"Wonderful. We're all in, "Bobby said. "Meet outside in the front garden at six, after classes tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, three young members of the household made their cautious way outside at six o'clock on the dot. They met behind a bush where they could overlook the mansion without being detected.

"Okay," said Jubilee, keeping her voice down, "I couldn't ask Rogue what time she'n Gambit were leaving, so we're just going to have to wait until they leave. She did they me they were leaving before dinner though. Apparently, they're going to some fancy French restaurant."

"So we're just going to wait over here until they leave," Kurt asked.

"We might not have to wait very long," Bobby said, pointing, "Here they come now."

Indeed, the sound of a motorcycle was soon heard. Rogue and Gambit rode out, the mansion gates closing behind them. As soon as the motor could no longer be heard, Kurt turned to Jubilee.

"Go to the rec room to set off your fireworks," he said to her, "There should be a lot of people in there right now."

As soon as Jubilee left, Kurt turned to Bobby. "I'll 'port you in."

The two young boys headed inside. They were up the staircase when they heard a _boom_ and the sound of running feet. Jean and Scott came running down the stairs.

"That must have been Jubliee's distraction," Bobby said with a wide grin. "Come on, let's go!"

They hurried up the stairs, and, glancing around, made there way into the teacher's wing. They passed door after door until it occurred to them that they didn't know which room was Gambit's.

"Uh, I think it might be this one," Bobby said uncertainly.

Kurt placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder, and, with a _bamf_ and a puff of smelly, black smoke, they disappeared from the hallway and appeared inside the room.

Looking around the room they had teleported into, Bobby noticed an excessive amount of red furnishing and pillows. By the bed was a picture of Jean Grey. Jean Grey? In Gambit's room?

"Uh, I don't think this is Gambit's room," said Kurt. "I think it's Scott's."

"Why would Scott have a red room?" Bobby questioned.

"Jean's hair? His glasses? Maybe he's color blind. Come on, let's go."

The _bamfed_ out, leaving behind the rotten smell of sulfur.

"Let's try this room," Bobby said, pointing to the door across the way.

"No way!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's Logan's room."

"Oh, yeah? And how do you know that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

Bobby laughed, "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Logan doesn't like being woken up at two in the morning. Come on."

They tried the next room. It was, without a doubt, Jean Grey's. The room was clean, neat, almost obsessively so. The closet was full of khaki cargo pants.

"Someone really needs to tell Jean she looks horrible in khakis," Bobby said.

"Would you like to be that person?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the closet.

"With pleasure." And with that, Bobby froze the entire contents of the closet so they were as stiff as a board. It would take a good day or two to thaw.

They _bamfed_ into the next room.

Bobby glanced around at the large, spacious room, and announced, "It's the Professor's," and so they Kurt _bamfed_ them into the next room.

Bobby noticed a picture of Evan and his family, including Storm, on the bedside table.

"This is Storm's room. Let's go." He looked around for Kurt but the furry dude had disappeared.

"Kurt?" he said to the empty room. "Kurt!"


	2. Who's On Second?

Hang On A Sec

Chapter Two – Who's On Second?

* * *

"I'm over here! Kurt called, "On the balcony!"

Bobby walked onto the balcony and saw Kurt crouching behind one of Storm's miniature trees, looking out at the driveway.

"Gambit's back," Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"Gambit's back! But what about his date with Rogue?" Bobby _almost_ cried but remembered at the last moment to lower his voice.

"I don't know! Maybe they canceled it or they came back to get something," Kurt said.

"They can't cancel their date! That's not fair!"

"Shush! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Concentrate? On what?"

"On what we're going to – Whoa, who's that?"

"Who's what?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Who's what?"

"Who's _there_?"

"Who's _where_?"

"Behind that bush,"

"Behind _which_ bush?"

"Behind the bush we were hiding behind before,"

"What? Who would be– oh, it's Jubes,"

"Jubes? What's she doing there?"  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know!"

Their voices had been rising steadily, but they still managed to hear the door to Storm's room open.

"Uh, oh," they said in unison. Kurt placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder, and teleported them to where Jubilee hid.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! What were you doing in Storm's room?" Jubilee cried the second Kurt's sulfur cloud had disappeared.

"We didn't know it was Storm's room when we entered it!" Bobby said. "We were looking for Gambit's room! We must have looked in every room on that floor!"

"Well, of course you didn't find Gambit's room on that floor," Jubilee said. "He has the suite in the attic."

"Since when?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Since he started dating Rogue, that's when," Jubilee elbowed him.

"What? They moved in together?"

"No, stupid," Jubilee rolled her eyes, "He got in a fight with Scott when he broke curfew to sneak out to Rogue's room. So, he moved to a place with convenient access to the roof. I'd bet that's how he sneaks out."

"Oh," Kurt said. "That does sound like something he would do. It also explains why he usually comes to breakfast from the girls wing."

"He is a sneaky little thief," Bobby said. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah, minus the 'little'," Kurt grinned, showing his pointed teeth.

They heard the rumbling of a motorcycle and dived behind the bush.

Looking through the leaves, Jubilee said, "Okay, that looks like Gambit and Rogue are leaving again."

"Come on, let's go get the cards," Bobby said very seriously once the motorcycle was out of sight. "Kurt! Do you think you can teleport us to his room?"

"Uh, yes, sir!" Kurt mock saluted.

"Jubliee," Bobby called, quietly though so no one would hear them.

"Yes, sir," Jubilee gave her own mock salute (which included a jump, a spin, and a slight bow at the end).

"Can you point Kurt to the right room?" Bobby glared at her seriously.

"Yes, sir!" Jubilee giggled.

"Alright, then," Bobby said, holding out his hand. "Troops, let's go!"

They placed their hands on top of his, and Kurt teleported them to the roof.

"Why are we on the roof?" Jubliee asked, turning to Kurt.

"I can't teleport us if I'm not entirely sure where we're going," he glared at her.

"Righto," Bobby said. "Now, the only question is: how do we get in his room?"

"Through the window?" Jubilee guessed.

"That might work," Bobby tried to open the window without falling off the roof. "Window's locked," he said, trying with all his might to open it. "Now what do we do."

"Oh, move out of the way," Jubilee said irritably, brushing past Bobby and placing her hand on the window sill. "Next time, ask me first."

She moved one hand to the bottom of the sill, where there was a slight crack between window and sill. Running her hand along the wood, she called out to the boys, "Fire in the hole!" and jumped away as her fireworks forced the window open.

"Wow," Bobby said with wide eyes. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Buh-buh-buh…" Kurt trailed off.

"Are you two just going to stand there with your mouths open?" Jubilee said with her hands on her hips. "Come on, you're catching flies!"

"Sorry, Jubes."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and crawled through the open window. The boys were right after her.

"Okay," Bobby said when his feet touched the floor. "Everyone, spread out. Look for Gambit's playing cards."

They spread out to look through the large suite.

"Mein god! You guys! Come look at this!" Kurt yelled.

"Quietly!" Jubilee whispered. "Do you want everyone to know we're here?"

"Did you find his cards?" Bobby asked.

"Nein. Look!" Kurt pulled open the lowest drawer in Gambit's bureau. In it was the largest diamond they had ever seen.

"Wow," breathed Jubilee. "That must be worth a million!"

"Probably more," Bobby said.

"Maybe we should take this instead?" Kurt offered.

"No," Bobby put on a 'Scott Summers' voice. "We don't know whole Gambit stole it from. We might get in _way_ worse trouble if we take that. Let's stick with the mission we came in to do."

There was a moment of complete silence as Jubilee and Kurt looked a Bobby. Then they cracked up.

"Ha, ha! No, seriously guys," Bobby said. "Let's keep looking for Gambit's cards."

Kurt and Jubilee smiled then went back to looking. Bobby found Gambit's trench coat and took all the cards out of almost every pocket. He left an ice ball in the cards' place. After a few minutes of searching through every drawer, cupboard, and shelf in the room, Jubilee gleefully cried, "I found them!"

Bobby and Kurt rushed to where Jubilee was crouching next to the small set of drawers beside Gambit's bed.

"He must have at least fifty decks in there," Kurt whistled.

"Knowing Gambit," Bobby said, "probably more. Let's start putting the cards in the bag."

He pulled out a trash bag and started taking the cards out of their boxes then dumping them in the bad. Kurt and Jubilee grabbed the rest of the decks and did the same. When they were done, Bobby put the boxes back in the drawer just as they were.

"Okay, we got them!" Bobby grinned. "Are we sure we've got all of them? Do you think Gambit has any other stashes?"

"Heh, Gambit's probably got a gazillion other stashes," Jubilee said with an eye roll.

"You guys keep looking," Kurt said, reaching for the bag. "I'll go drop this bag off somewhere."

Kurt tried to lift up the bag, but hadn't expected how much all the cards would weigh. As he struggled with the bag, his tail whipped out.

CRASH!

THUMP!

TINKLE!

Kurt glanced behind him. "Oops."


	3. Way To Go, Sherlock

Hang On A Sec

Chapter Three – Way To Go, Sherlock

* * *

A small bookcase had been upended, spilling its books everywhere. A vase of flowers (probably a gift from Gambit to Rogue) that once sat on top of the bookcase lay in pieces on the floor. A picture of Gambit and Rogue lay face down on the floor with a broken frame.

"We are so doomed," Jubilee said.

"Uh-oh," Kurt said.

"We'd better get out of here before someone comes," Bobby said. He created an ice slide out the window and hopped on it. Kurt and Jubilee hefted the bag on the slide and then went down after it. They landed in the grounds behind the mansion.

"We need to get the bag out of sight before someone comes," Bobby hissed at them.

"Leave it to me!" Kurt didn't bother trying to pick up the bag but instead placed his hand on it and _bamfed_ away.

"I wonder where he'll take it," Bobby said to Jubilee.

"Where he'll take what?" growled a voice behind them.

Bobby froze. Literally. Then he un-iced himself and turned around to see Logan towering over him.

"Oh, um, hi Logan!" Jubilee said false cheerfully.

"Don't 'um, hi Logan' me," Logan snarled. "I smelled Iceboy and the Furball in Storm's room. I want to know _why_." He glared at them. Bobby gulped.

"What were you doing in Storm's room?" Jubilee asked Bobby curiously.

"Ah! So you admit you were in Storm's room?" Logan barked.

"No! I wasn't in her room! Well, I mean, uh, I mighta _accidently_– hey! Why were _you_ in Strom's room!"

"It doesn't matter. What were you doing in Storm's room?"

"Nothing," Bobby said, a little too quickly and, heh heh, _stormed_ away.

"Get back here, Iceboy!"

The fight that ensued was short. Bobby courageously subdued the Wolverine with blasts of ice. The fight ended when the Wolverine was down. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Hang on. Ah, here we go: Bobby courageously (or stupidly, depending how you look at it) _tried_ to subdue the feral Wolverine. He even managed to give Logan frostbite when he froze him in the shape of a flower, but Logan broke out, brandishing his claws. At the first sight of adamantium, Bobby took off. Logan caught him when he slid on some ice and went flying, landing right on top of the young cryokinetic.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Aaaaaahhh! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! I'm innocent! Help!"

"What's going on here?" said a voice.

The crowd made a path for the voice. Well, the voice's body.

"Rogue!" Logan said in surprise. "You're back early. Did you forget something again?"

"We decided to come back early," Gambit said, stepping forward from where he was standing behind Rogue.

"Vhat's going on here?" Kurt _bamfed_ into the circle, "Vhy are Gambit and Rogue here?"

"We decided to come back early," Gambit repeated, though this time he added an eye roll.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Oh, but, your date!" He _bamfed_ over to Rogue and put his arms around her. "It's okay, Rogue. I'm here for you, even if Gambit doesn't want you."

"Kurt, you idiot!" Rogue yelled. "Gambit did _not_ break up with me! What are you doing?"

"Just being a good brother!" cried Kurt.

"Get your arms off me before I take them off for you!" And with that, she swept upstairs. Gambit left soon after.

The room was left in an awkward silence until–

"Bobby!" yelled an irate Jean Grey as she stormed down the stairs. "Did you freeze all my clothes?" Her face matched the color of her hair, making her look like an exploding tomato.

"Uh, well, I mighta gotten lost in the teacher's wing," he said.

"What do you mean, 'gotten lost'?" Jean said dangerously.

"I was, uh, looking for a teacher," Bobby said pathetically.

"Kurt!" yelled Scott as he ran into the room. "Why does my entire room smell like sulfur?"

It was Kurt's turn to come up with an excuse.

"Uh, uh, I, uh, accidently miscalculated my teleportation?" It came out almost like a question.

"Kurt!" Scott yelled again. "Accidental teleportation is no excuse to be in my room!"

"Hey! No one yells at you when you make a mistake!" Kurt yelled back.

Scott opened his mouth to yell back, but then shut it. Then opened it again, then shut it. And opened it again, and shut it. And opened it, and shut it. Open, shut. Open, shut. You get the picture.

Bobby tried to inch closer and closer to the door to escape while Jean was occupied watching Scott move his mouth.

"Bobby!" Jean remembered she was supposed to be yelling at him. "You won't get away form me that easily!"

"Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h!" Bobby screamed as he ran away from her. "A red monster has attached itself to Jean's head and is now making her chase me! Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h! Logan, save me!"

Logan froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Argh! You'll pay for that, Bobby!" Jean used her telekinesis to hoist Bobby in the air so he couldn't run.

"Alright, alright, break it up." Logan finally remembered he was a teacher and, more importantly, he had claws. "Jean, put the Iceboy down. Now, tell me what happened."

"He froze my clothes!"

"She chased me around the mansion, and it's Ice_man_, not 'Iceboy'!"

"Shut up, Bobby!" This was yelled by the crowed now watching the exchange.

"Right. Ice_boy_, Furball, you two have got an early morning training session in the DR with me tomorrow."

"Vhat?" cried Kurt. "Vhat did I do?"

Logan merely pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need a vacation."


	4. Can't Touch This

Hang On A Sec

Chapter Four – Can't Touch This

* * *

The next morning arrived bright and early. Bobby and Kurt arrived at the Danger Room bleary eyed and yawning.

"Urg," complained Kurt. "Vhy do I have to be here?"

"Because," Rogue appeared out of nowhere, "Logan thinks you two have too much time on your hands."

"Vhat?" Kurt gasped. "Ve don't get _enough_ free time."

Rogue's reply was cut off by Logan's arrival.

"Okay, squirts. Rogue here'll be sitting in on your session to help out."

Bobby and Kurt glanced at each other.

"I don't want to die!" they sobbed. Rogue was one of the best in fighting. She had no mercy, and she was on Logan's side. But, worst of all, she held grudges. They were going to die.

"Warm up while I get the simulation set up," Logan commanded, and walked out.

Rogue stalked over to the other side of the DR to warm up alone. Bobby and Kurt worked on their stretches.

"This is so unfair," Kurt complained to Bobby as he did a couple backbends. Bobby glared at him. Damn that natural flexibility.

"Are you kidding me? This is wonderful! This is amazing!" Bobby whispered back. "Don't you see?"

Kurt thought Bobby was crazy. Bobby grinned.

"Don't look at me like that! This is the prime opportunity to plan another prank."

"Ah don't see you boys doing your stretches!" Rogue called from across the DR.

They went back to stretching, and, _ahem_, plotting.

Half an hour later found them engaged in a sim.

"Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h!" Bobby and Kurt screamed as a robot chased them.

"You guys are such scaredy cats!" Rogue yelled at them, easily defeating two robots at once. "Turn around and fight it!"

Upon hearing Rogue's voice, the robot chasing towards Kurt and Bobby turned around and ran after her.

"Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h," she cried as it ran towards her. Wait a second – She, Rogue, crying in fear? What was she coming to? She got into a fighting stance, preparing to show the robot just _who_ she was.

"We'll save you, Rogue!" Bobby called, "Uh, later."

Just as the robot was about to shoot at Rogue, Kurt _bamfed_ on top of it and smashed it's main computer in. Sparks and smoke came out of the broken side.

"That was so unnecessary! I had it all under con–" Rogue began.

"You can't touch her!"

"Duh nuh nuh nuh, duh nuh!"

"She's an absorber!"

"Duh nuh nuh nuh, duh nuh!"

"You can't touch her!"

"Duh nuh nuh nuh, duh nuh!"

"Gothic—" Bobby trailed off, noticing the figure in the doorway.

"What is this?" growled Logan. "_High School Musical_?"

"N-n-no," stuttered Bobby. Rogue glared at him with a mix of anger and amusement.

"I think we should run away now," Kurt whispered to Bobby.

"I agree," Bobby whispered back.

Logan cocked his head at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Well? Why aren't you running?"

"Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h!"

Rogue smiled to herself as Kurt and Bobby ran off with Logan chasing after them.

"Now that the entertainment has left, I do believe I will go shower."

* * *

Breakfast was a relatively normal (for the Institute) affair. Bobby and Kurt could barely move, having been chased in and out of the mansion by a grumpy Wolverine. Said Wolverine was glaring at the two boys from over the top of his newspaper.

Jubilee walked in, spotting Logan staring at them, decided to take the risk, and sat down with them.

"How'd this morning go?" She asked, grabbing a bagel.

"Fine," said Kurt. "We sang _U Can't Touch This_ to Rogue."

"Really? And you're still alive?"

"No, we're ghosts now," Bobby said sarcastically.

* * *

The children were finishing their breakfast when a piercing scream was heard from upstairs.

"I wonder what that was," Bobby said.

"I think I know," said Kurt. "Look." Rogue stromed into the dining hall followed closely by Gambit. The king and queen of the dirty glares were showing off their talent at anyone in sight.

The situation would not have been remotely funny had not Rogue's white streaks been a bright, magenta pink. As it was, the pink was so out-of-place on the Goth that everyone burst out laughing. She glared at them all.

"Whoa," Kurt said in awe. "Who did that?"

Whoever had the courage to dye Rogue's white streaks pink deserved a medal of honor.

"I may or may not have put pink dye in Rogue's shampoo," Jubilee whispered smugly.

"The person who put dye in my shampoo had better show themselves now!" Rogue declared. Bobby and Kurt snickered into their hands. Rogue focused her glare on them.

Gambit reached for a card to threaten them with.

Going through the pockets of his trench coat with one hand (his coat has a gazillion pockets. It takes a while to go through each one), he told the, "If one of you is the culprit, you'd better speak up before I blow the two of you up and Logan is stuck scraping your guts off—" he stopped. He stuck his hand in his pocket, took it out and looked around the next pocket. And the next pocket. When he had searched in every pocket, he went back and did it again.

"Huh," was all he said before he ran upstairs.


	5. The Butler Did It

Hang On A Sec

Chapter Five – The Butler Did It

* * *

Gambit ran upstairs. For some reason, he did have a single deck in his trench coat. He looked in every pocket, _twice!_, but found not a single deck. Strangely enough, every pocket was damp, almost like he had put ice in them and then forgot. Opening the door to his room, Gambit barely suppressed a girly shriek. One of his bookcases was on the ground; his books were everywhere. A vase lay shattered – the roses he had given to Rogue dead from lack of water. Worse, the picture of him and Rogue lay facedown on the ground. That was the last straw. He was going to find whoever did it and given them _hell_.

What was that? Was that a breeze? Had he left the window open?

This time, Gambit did not succeed in suppressing his shriek.

"Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h—" he hoped no one heard him.

There was an ice slide going out his window. An ice slide. The kind that whats-his-name, Iceboy, used. Bobby! That's it! And, judging by the horrible, rotten egg smell, the blue kid had been in there, too.

How on earth did they get in? How did they get the window open? Gambit crouched down on his knees to peer closely at the window. Ergh! His carpet was wet! The ice slide was melting on it. Wait, melting? Gambit looked closer at the slide. It occurred to him the slide wasn't thick enough to hold someone. It must have been melting a while! This break in couldn't have happened his morning? It had to have been last night when he was in Rogue's room. Even when they were on their date, perhaps! Oh, that Bobby was going to get it now. It would take _days_ to get the water out of the carpet and then he'd still be stuck with the smell.

How on earth did they get in?

He peered closely at the windowsill. Was that a scorch mark? What had they done, set a firecracker off under his window? Hang on, firecracker? Firecracker? Jubilee?

H was going to blow those kids to bits. He reached into his pocket (ew, _wet_) to pull out a card. But, wait! That's why he came up here. He didn't have any cards in his pocket. Hadn't his jacket been in his room when he went out with Rogue the night before?

It was genius. He hated it, but it was genius. They had snuck into his room while he was on the sate. The must have taken the cards out of his trench coat. At least they didn't take anything from his extra stashes. Uh-oh. You can never be too sure.

Gambit stalked over to his bedside table. Opening the drawer, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the decks were just as he'd left them. He grabbed one to shove into his pocket. Weird. Why was it so light? He opened the box. It was empty! Frantically, he took two more boxes. They were empty as well. He took another. Empty. He went through _every_ box. Empty.

"BOBBY!"

No, this was not good. He couldn't go kill them like this. No one could see him out of control. He took a few deep, steadying breathes, and thundered downstairs. After all, it's creepier to be killed by a put-together man, than by a crazy one.

"Something wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked when he entered the dining hall.

Gambit was silent for a moment before answering.

"There was a melting ice slide going out my window," he said causally. "It was getting my carpet all wet."

"Is that why you ran upstairs?"

"No, I went up to—"

"Hold on just a sec," Logan cut in. "Why did you only just notice the ice? Didn't you notice it last night when you went to bed?"

"I would noticed it last night if I had slept in my room," Gambit said with a sly look at Rogue. She blushed under all her makeup.

"Whose room did you sleep in?" Logan asked.

"Who do you think?" Gambit smiled. "Rogue's."

_Snikt_.

"You _what_?" Logan growled. He does that a lot.

"I told you. I slept in Rogue's room."

"Alright, that's it. You are never allowed to see Rogue again. Rogue, darlin', get away from him. He's no good for you."

"Logan!" Rogue cried indignantly. "You can't tell me what to do, or who I can date!"

"Rogue," Logan began.

"Shut up, Logan!" She growled at him. She does that a lot, too.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Listen to me. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt, I—"

Logan stopped talking as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"I'm not a little baby that needs protecting," Rogue said as she put her glove back on.

"Nice going, _chere_," Gambit said appreciatively. Then his voice turned cold.

"Some one, or some _people_ snuck into my room last night. I also have reason to believe that one of those people dyed my _fille_'s hair pink."  
He pulled out a playing card and charged it.

"Uh, oh," Bobby breathed.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I told you we should have looked for his other stashes!" Jubilee yelled.

"I don't mind you breaking into my room," Gambit informed them. "Neither do I mind that you 'borrowed' my cards."

"You don't care?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"I _care_," Gambit said, "but less so when I'm not the one who's going to be paying to get me new cards and a new carpet. I assume you threw the cards away?"

"No," Kurt spoke up. "We gave them to Pyro so he could have kindling for a bonfire."

Gambit's eyes glinted. He hated bon fires. Which stupid guy turned "bonefire" into "_bon_fire"? Didn't he know that _bon _meant _good_? No fire is a good fire, especially around Pyro.

Bobby interrupted his train of thought.

"What you mean when you say that your not going to be the one paying for the new cards and carpet?"

"I took a, ahem, _detour_, on my way down," Gambit pulled three wallets from a pocket.

"That's my wallet!" Jubilee yelled, recognizing one of them.

"That's mine!" Kurt lunged to grab his.

"That's not fair!" cried Bobby for the thousandth time that day.

"Uh, uh, uh, _garcon_," Gambit held the wallets out of reach. "What's not fair is that _someone_ broke the vase that held the flowers I gave to _Rogue_ and _someone_ broke the picture frame that had a photo of _mon_ Roguey in it and _someone _died _mon_ Roguey's harid pink." Gambit finished his speech and glared at the young mutants.

"Aa_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_h_h_h_h_h_h_h_h_h_h_h_h!"

Kurt teleported back and forth between the kitchen and the dining hall, screaming all the while.

Jubilee ran around the mansion, screaming and not looking where she was going. She ran into a door, Evan, a chair, Hank, Jean, a table, Scott, another door, Amara, the TV, the couch, Angel, Roberto, Storm, a lamp, a cabinet, another table, and the professor's wheelchair (with the professor in it) before running over Logan and ending up in the dining hall again.

Bobby merely ran in circles in the dining hall screaming, "I'm innocent, I'm innocent!"

Rogue watched Bobby in amazement.

"If you're innocent, then who did it?"

Bobby stopped for a moment, then burst out, "The butler did it!"

"We don't have a butler."

"Oh, really? Then what's Logan for?"

Unfortunately for Bobby, Logan regained consciousness in time to hear that statement.

—End—


End file.
